Upon the assembling of electromechanical system assemblies, for example embedded on board civil transport planes, a large number of specialized operators intervene, each of them having to perform one or more predefined tasks.
As an example, the fastening of parts—for example mobile supports—on the primary structure of a fuselage portion requires three distinct types of skill allowing anyone to perform a particular operation. Thus, an operator applies manually—upon a first step—markings on the primary structure on predetermined places. As soon as the markings are performed—upon a second step—the primary structure is bored with the help of the part to be fastened (used as a template) so as to position the bores with precision. Upon a last step, the part fastening on the fuselage structure is completed by screwing, riveting or gluing to the corresponding frames.
However, amongst the operations implemented upon the fastening of such parts, the marking operation proves to be the longest and the most tiresome. Furthermore, it is found that, when a mounting problem occurs, the marking operation is frequently at the origin of such problem, the marking being made being approximate, even incorrect.
An object of the present invention is to remedy such disadvantages and including to perform a reliable marking of a structure in a limited time.